Insomnia
by Student Schemer
Summary: Re-Write of the Story "Sleep" by OptimisticEmotion. When Robin drops his guard, he becomes the Riddler's plan to reveal the identity of the Dynamic Duo to the whole city of Gotham. Can Batman fix things before they do damage to the Boy Wonder? Or will he be lost to the team forever?
1. Prologue

**Please, Please, Please Read The Author Note at the End of this Chapter!  
** **Prologue**

Pale, blue moonlight graced the dark navy sky of the Happy Harbour bay as the midnight hour dawned over the city. Twinkling white stars gleamed on the dark sky, and reflected into the soft waves of the water below. The sounds of cicadas chirping, and the occasional splash of water as the tide rose up onto the rocks onshore were the only bits of noise in the quiet area. It was quite the night, with cool air and the salty smell of the sea, the perfect mood lighting and a soft breeze sweeping on through. Calm… Peaceful… Only such peace could be found in the depths of the best nights, such as tonight.

Yet, like all good things, the silence and soft breeze did not stay, and were soon disrupted by the whirring of a large, powerful jet as an aircraft flew overhead and drifted over the horizon, outlined by the glow of the moon, causing powerful gusts of wind to surround it for a brief second before coming to a landing state on the outer layer of the mountain that the citizens had come to know as 'Mount Justice.' After a few moments, the whirring faded, and the silence was restored in the city.

Meanwhile, in the large mountain by the water, the Bioship that had just disturbed the city's silence, slowly opened, a ramp forming out of seemingly nothing to allow the passengers to come off the ship from their lengthy ride. Behind them, the bay doors to the mountain slowly slide shut, to prevent any intruders from coming in. Though that did not prevent a few mice from scurrying out, as the resident wolf of the mountain bounded after them.

As the teens of the team slowly slunk out of the ship, the Dark and Brooding hero of Gotham City, Batman, stood and approached them from where he had been working on the holographic computer in the center of the room. He gave them each a flat voiced greeting, "welcome back," with his usual emotionless modulation. None of the team members actually answered him, merely giving him small nods of greeting.

The first to come off the ship was Wally West, aka Kid Flash, who was already munching on a granola bar, much to both Batman and his teammates disgust as he talked through a mouthful, yawning as well in between words and bites. With Kaldur'ahm, or Aqualad, close behind, Wally seemed to be yapping to the Atlantean, who stretched out his limbs and gave a small nod as he yawned, trying to be respectful in the boring conversation.

Artemis was the next to come of the ship, trying to make Conner Kent, the Superboy, make some other expression other than the plain faced, emotionless stare that he usually had. Batman observed her, and saw that Conner still didn't bother to show any other emotions. Though, that did not concern him, not nearly as much as the existence of the clone still unsettled the whole league.

M'Gann M'orzz, or Miss Martian, quickly stepped after them, calling out as she didn't move fast enough to join the conversation. The last off the ship was Robin, or as Batman- and only few others- knew him, Dick Greyson.

Batman rose an eyebrow as the Boy Wonder stumbled down the ramp, black cape pulled over himself like a blanket, he could hardly even walk in a straight crime, letting out deep yawns every few seconds. No one would blame him, or any of his teammates, for being tired. It was, afterall, midnight, and they'd all been quite active the past few days while on their most recent mission. Though, not only the mission stood in their way of their rest, but they also had duties to their mentors, which meant that they were to be by their partner's sides no matter how tired they were.

For Robin, this meant that he would only get about an hour of sleep a night… After all, crime never rests, so neither would the Dynamic Duo. Batman had grown concerned when the Boy Wonder almost tripped at the end of the Bioship ramp, but picked himself up like it hadn't happened- causing Batman to recoil his comments. He was a thirteen year old after all, and Batman didn't feel like going through another argument with the stubborn bird.

"All of you hit the showers, Robin, the Zeta Beams to Gotham are down, I'm your ride home tonight."

With that said, the teens all stumbled to the locker rooms of the cave for quick showers before they headed to their rooms, and/or their homes in the neighboring cities. With his shoulders slumped, Robin returned to Batman with a towel in his hands, drying out his damp hair. Normally, Batman would tell him to straighten up, but decided to let it slip as he also noted that the boy's belt looked a bit off. "Let's go." He sighed, with Robin in tow, making his way towards the Batmobile. Robin swaying lightly from exhaustion.

Batman was in the car before Robin, who took his time to prevent any accidents in his drowsy state. Once the Boy Wonder was in the Batmobile, Batman revved the engine and opened the bay doors from the inner panels on the driver's side door of the Batmobile.

When they began their long drive home from Happy Harbour, Robin had turned on the radio, sitting back, and trying to use the hard rock as an excuse to stay awake. Yet, soon the radio turned to static, which Batman ignored- knowing the teen would soon change it.

And yet he didn't.

Glancing over, Batman let a small chuckle escape his lips as he saw that the Boy Wonder was fast asleep in the passenger side seat. With his body twisted into a ball on the seat, the seat belt had been pushed out of the way, which Batman quickly fixed, not wanting anything to happen to his partner and son. Batman tightened the belt around the boy, who shifted and pulled his cape around him, mumbling incoherently, though, Batman found himself making out a few words, "khusthi rarti dat…"

Batman's face turned into a small smile, "khushi rarti Dickie dester' edre… Goodnight Dickie Bird…" He said in a soft, affectionate tone, using both Dick's native language of Romani- the Gypsy language- as well as plain English. It had been a while since Batman… No… Since _Bruce_ had seen _Richard_ so calm, so unalert to the world around him, trusting that his father figure would keep him safe and sound.

It was the first time since Dick had become Robin that Dick had given into his human needs, such as sleep and food, as well as schooling, and while the boy was absolutely astounding when it came to school work, and he had quite the appetite, it was rare that he would ever admit to being tired.

Bruce found it as a milestone for him, after all, admitting that he was only human was hard for Robin- with all his teammates having extravagant powers, and bodies that could withstand more, it was hard for the teen to keep up.

Yet he did.

They drove on in silence for a few more minutes as Bruce merged the Batmobile from Star City into Gotham, sighing as the starless sky of Gotham held a giant, white, 400 watt light packed into one giant Bat Symbol.

Not wanting to wake Richard from his well needed rest, Bruce gave a sigh, debating his decision, before deciding that the boy could stay in the car and sleep- hopefully not to wake in the time that Bruce would be gone. Pulling the Batmobile into an alleyway, which was well hidden from most people's view, Bruce silenced the engine and stepped from the car, quietly closing his door and locking the car.

Grappling up to the rooftops, Batman made his way towards the source of the symbol, spotting Commissioner Gordon before the Commissioner noticed him. Gordon was pacing a bit, and when he turned, he gave a sigh of relief, "Batman!" He exclaimed as the Dark Knight approached.

"What seems to be the problem?" Though Batman had just been chuckling and smiling at his ward, now had a completely plain face and a formal tone. He wanted things down to the point, he couldn't just leave his son in the car forever afterall.

"It's the Riddler, he sent this not even an hour ago," Gordon explained, whilst holding out a letter to the Caped Crusader, it had been opened before then, and Batman merely had to pull the sapphire blue card from the envelope of the same color, finding that the card had been scrawled on with neat black lettering.

" _So cleverly hidden, when I shan't be used,  
Yet all over Gotham I cruise,  
With many a foe, I've been given great abuse,  
But dependable I chase them,  
I need not water, nor air, nor food,  
Though my fuel is no secret.  
After time, I grow hotter, that is, under the hood,  
And a betrayal I'll play, since Riddler has gained!"_

"Any assumptions?" Batman questioned gruffly, analysing the letter silently whilst waiting for Gordon's answer, thinking over every single word with detail and open mindedness.

"My first guess had been you, but, 'no water' debunked that…" Gordon explained, "now I'm not quite sure."

"I think it's a vehicle," Batman announced, looking down at the letter again, "'my fuel is no secret, gasoline… And the engine grows hotter under the hood… He's implying that it's a vehicle…" Batman fell silent for a moment before saying with a grumble as he hurridly moved towards the parapet of the building. "You weren't far off Commissioner-" He said in a hiss of a tone.

"Oh?"

"He plans to hijack the Batmobile-" Batman grunted with a growl as he pulled out his grapple and disappeared over the parapet.

* * *

 **Author's Note -** **Okay, so, I have this story here for everyone, but I'm going to say a quick disclaimer and say that this story is somewhat of a reboot for the story "Sleep" by OptimisticEmotion on Fanfiction. If you have not read the original version, I would suggest that after reading this, or before. This story, however, will follow closely to the line of their story, but I plan to add another piece of plot that they didn't have. With that said, I rewrote this chapter better, and I also claim no ownership over Young Justice or DC's Characters.** **Thank you for Reading!**


	2. Birdnapped

**Please, Please, Please Read The Author Note at the End of this Chapter!  
** **Chapter One - Birdnapped**

Edward Nigma, more well known as the Riddler, tried to silence the joyus cackle that rose in his throat as he watched the 'Bat Jerk' grapple off, giving a throaty chuckle as he'd realized that he'd left without an suspicions on the green clad crazed man that stood, almost in plain sight, in the corner of the alley way. Though in the shadows, one could notice him if they looked hard enough. Letting out a mad chuckle, Riddler let himself creep out of the shadows and under one of the few side lights on the buildings surrounding the alley. Slowly placing his gloved hands onto the warm hood of the batmobile, grinning as he felt heat wafting up from the metal, inhaling the scent of gases, and waving away the dust and debris that the tires had kicked up upon entering the alley.

He was quite proud of his plan, which had turned out perfectly, as if there had been any doubt to begin with! The moment the Bat had left Happy Harbour, he and his Riddlettes were tracking him, hidden near all roadways towards Gotham, so that they could track the Bat's patterns. They had easily followed him through the city, and to the alley where the car now sat. "Honestly Batsy," Riddler chuckled cruelly, "how could you let yourself be tracked so easily?"

Hell, it had been so easy, that Batman would've been better off if he'd just handed over the keys to the Batmobile and grappled off. As Riddler walked around the driver's side of the car, he frowned as he ran his hand along the blue accents of the black car. Frowning as he realized that the color was more of an electric blue, compared to the sapphire blue color he had remembered, which he had printed his riddle onto. He was rather disappointed at his lack of attention, but quickly shook it off after a second of chiding.

Before grinning as he began to start the best part of the plan, cracking the codes.. No, not codes… Bat Codes! Riddler smirked to himself, pulling one of many small devices out, of his pocket, finding the outer fuse panel and connecting the two devices, his device quickly disabling the Bat's pathetic coding in a short fifteen minutes. The doors were all still locked, which was proved when a Riddlette foolishly yanked on it, only to stumble back from the force. Riddler didn't care, all that mattered is that he could get the wheels turning, and move that damn car out of the alleyway before the big bad bat came back.

His men quickly worked to get the jacks ready, while one of them seemed to freeze in terror, whispering in a hurried tone, "Riddler… Uh… Sir-" He quickly waved the villain over, shaking nervously, pointing quickly at the window. Riddler scowled, the idea of things going wrong, now of all times, was just off putting. However, when he made his way over to the passenger side, he cupped his hands around his eyes, and looked through the tinted glass, breath fogging up as his smile turned larger than the Joker's iconic grin.

In the front seat, curled in a ball, was the Boy Wonder, fast asleep, without a clue as to what was surrounding him. Riddler pulled back from the window, "this is perfect!" He cackled, to the now fearful Riddlettes, who knew the abilities of the kid in the car as much as Riddler. "Work quickly! Do not wake him!" His orders were taken with care as he grinned, slinking around the car and listening to the silence of the night in case the bat returned.

The Batmobile, along with the special 'toy inside' was soon loaded into the back of the black moving truck that the Riddler had rented with a fake credit card and fake name. Practically skipping, Riddler moved into his shotgun seat, feeling like a kid who'd just received a present. The van's tires screeched as the car was suddenly started at top speed, quickly disappearing from the alley.

Moments later the sound of a cape rippling through air, and the metal grinding of the grappling hook in Batman's hand filled the air as he landed with a hard thud and the crunch of rocks on the ground. It was just a moment too late to catch the van driving off. Of course, the moment the Bat noticed the Batmobile was no longer in the alleyway, Batman let out a curse, regretting his choice to leave Dick asleep in the front seat.

His priorities were just way too twisted at the moment, and he mentally punished himself for that little fact. The only sign that someone had been there was the drifting clouds of dirt drifting through the air, and fresh tire tracks in the dirt disappearing to the road. How could he be so careless?

Batman used his communicator to tell Alfred what was happening, meanwhile grappling to the Batcave's nearest entrance, he only managed to tell of the Riddler's letter, and what it meant when he came marching up the path to the Batcave. Alfred was already there waiting for him, "is the Batmobile lost to us then, Master Bruce?" He held a bit of humour in his voice, but quickly noticed that the Boy Wonder was not with his employer.

"Not even remotely funny, Alfred," Bruce said, slipping off his cowl and beginning to type away at the Batcomputer, the clicking of the keyboard being the only sound for a moment. "Riddler made off with her, with Robin sleeping inside."

"Oh goodness!" Alfred immediately held a concerned tone, "and what of the remote return signal?"

"Nigma had managed to shut it down before I arrived, I cannot even get the tracer functional at the moment, it's completely broken."

"And the tracer on Robin's utility belt?" Alfred inquired.

"He is wearing his training belt, his field belt is in Mount Justice, he doesn't have any weapons on him, or his tracker-" Batman hissed.

"Why on God's green Earth would he leave it at the Mountain!?"

"He was exhausted, he wasn't paying attention, and I hadn't noticed until we left." Bruce sighed, rubbing his eyes and face with a groan and cursing his own carelessness. "I doubt he even knew that the car was being hijacked, Riddler most likely tried to keep his men from waking him. And I don't doubt that Robin could even wake up if jolted. He was pushed to his limit."

Batman sighed, clicking a few more keys on his grand computer, whilst bristling in the cold dampness of his Bat Cave, which seemed to have a cold and daunting aura to remind him that this was mainly- his fault. The screen popped up with a voice call, signalling to the Watch Tower.

"Batman? What an unexpected surprise-" Martian Manhunter answered with a tone of shock, the Bat never really called the tower unless he was discussing a current mission, and yet, they had nothing recently happening.

"Where's Superman?" Batman asked with a glower, not answering the Martian's comment.

"He is on the planet Glackahume with Green Lanter, they will not return for a week," J'ohn informed his friend and fellow league member.

"Wonder Woman?"

"Defending her people from a new threat upon her shores, she is not to be disturbed."

"Flash!?" Bruce glowered in irritation, why was no one around when he needed them? "Hawkwoman? Green Arrow? Black Canary, someone damnit!"

"Batman, what is the issue, has something happened, do you need backup, I can find someone-" Manhunter offered in a sympathetic tone. Curiosity hinting in his tone, "I am sure I can spare someone-"

"Just tell me who is available-"

"I can spare Captain Atom, Captain Marvel, Elongated Man, Mr. Qu-" He was cut off by a loud huff from the Bat.

"Forget it!" Batman had slammed his hand onto the red button to hang up the call, putting so much force that a hairline crack ran up the screen, machine rattling.

"Master Dick is being held hostage, can you afford to be so picky and waste our time finding someone to aid you?" Alfred questioned sternly.

"It is because he is being held hostage that I need someone that I am able to count on in the heat of it all, Robin could be dead, if not, I need someone who I can trust if his identity is revealed!" Batman growled, trying to hold back on his butler, who had raised him- therefore creating a respect on another level, "but they are busy with their own issues!" He slumped down in his seat, breathing and massaging his temples. "I don't mean to snap, but this a dire situation Alfred…" He just needed his Little Bird home, and soon.

* * *

 **This was kinda short, but that's okay I suppose, I'll try to make the chapters longer but for now, this will have to do! Now. There's a lot of people who are commenting with how similar to OptimisticEmotion's "Sleep" this is, and I'm just going to say, it shows how few people read my Authors Notes, and I'm just going to repeat myself and say that this IS a REWRITE of the story "Sleep" so it will have a lot of resemblance to the original story! Silly readers, you need to pay a bit more attention! With that said, time for a new segment of this story where I read your comment and critic. (Aka the 'Mailbag!') Let's go!  
**

* * *

 **Now Introducing, the Mailbag** **-**

 **Guest of Honor _-_** "This story really reminds me of the story sleep and also Kaldur is Aqualad. You wrote Aquamarine. Other than that the story's good and I hope to see the next chapter." **-** ** _As I said, it is the story Sleep, just rewritten, and I fixed the typo that you mentioned, heh, stupid autocorrect is a bit of a dunderhead, thank you for your compliment and I hope that you enjoy the story as it progresses._**

 **OptimisticEmotion -** "I don't mind that you've kept so close to the original, but I suggest getting a beta. There are a lot of grammar and spelling errors (not that I'm one to talk really) not to mention moments of incoherence. So far so good otherwise. Can't wait to see where you take it. :) (Also either you misspelled my url or you forgot an apostrophe, I would like if you could fix that so people would know which please. :] )" - _ **Everything mentioned was fixed, and I did rewrite the original first chapter and would love if you were to reread it and see how much better it is! Thank you for the comment!**_

 **Someonethe3rd -** "I love this! your description of why robin is allowed to be tired was well thought out and makes complete sense! also, daddy bats being all sweet when robin is so out of it! I also really love how you do the dialogue in the story. I know it can be really hard to smoothly incorporate talking into a story but you did it perfectly! it flows beautifully. thank you for writing and please continue!" - **_Thank you darling, I tried my best to write this without my beta, and I just love Daddy!Bats, Im glad you think that I made the story flow, and I'm happy to hear such a satisfied reader! Thank you for your comment!_**

 **Cutie0612 -** "This is gonna be good. Great chapter." - **_Glad you think so, thank you for the comment!_**

* * *

 _ **Before I leave, I'm going to say that helpful comments such as above would be very much so welcomed, so continue to comment my dears! As always, thank you for reading my Stars!**_


	3. Prison

**Please, Please, Please Read The Author Note at the End of this Chapter!  
** **Chapter Two**

Normally, Richard's dreams were tormented with nightmares that plagued him until the moment that he woke up. Yet, he hadn't even been dreaming, he was simply out stone cold, in a dreamless, soundless, peaceful sleep that had lasted only the two hours that he'd been in the Batmobile, until he was jolted awake by the high-pitched cackle of a squeal that echoed in his ears. When he jumped and shot upright, grabbing onto the Batmobile's door, which gave beside him and swung open- plopping him at the Riddler's feet. At first he assumed that it was merely a nightmare, but then brushed off the thought- knowing that he wasn't nearly as frightened by the Riddler as he was by any other villains he faced.

Heck, Richard knew very well he could defeat the Riddler with hands behind his back, Riddler gave yet another cackle, "aw, did I disturb your little nap?" He had a smirk that just screamed out his sadistic thinking.

"You took the whole car just to kidnap me?" Richard scoffed tiredly, "I'm whelmed."

"Don't flatter yourself little birdie, you're no more than a happy little toy we found inside the car when we stole it," Riddler said, waggling his staff in Richard's face with a laugh.

"And you think you're going to succeed in whatever you're planning? Please, I'm upset you haven't learned yet," Richard tried to stand, but instead fell back on his butt, "I can beat you with my limbs tied." He said, standing once more with the support of the Batmobile.

Riddler leaned on his cane, chuckling, "that would be, if you could even stand up little bird," he chuckled and stood straight, strutting around like a proud peacock, not even caring how close he got to the Boy Wonder, Robin wouldn't try to touch him, he would only fail in this state. Robin lashed out in a flash of anger, but merely fell onto his face when the criminal merely sidestepped his attack.

The laughter that the Riddler let loose could rival the Joker's lunatic laugh, and Robin wondered if the Joker had gotten to the Riddler prior to their encounter. Robin hit the ground, knocking the breath out of him as he lunged with all of his force focused into one blow, his whole weight targeted at the Riddler, only to feel the curved end of the question mark on the Riddler's staff redirect him straight into the Batmobile.

"Ooh, feisty aren't we?" Riddler chuckled, "why don't you just give up?" He smirked as Robin's shoulders slouched, unknowing that the boy hadn't given up, but instead was merely trying to think before he expended the rest of his energy and strength. "Good boy." He picked Robin up by the collar of his costume, face to face with the bird as he chuckled, pinning him back to the Batmobile, the boy's thrashing getting him nowhere, as Riddler scoffed, "sometimes I forget the rashness of youth."

The criminal threw the hero to the ground whispering in a taunting tone, "am I making it harder for you to keep your eyes open little bird? Do you want to fall asleep? Are you tired of fighting me already?" Riddler turned and called out to his goons, "take him to the cage and if any of you let him fall asleep, and you will be joining him-" Riddler said, "I don't know how he got this tired, but it's an advantage we may not get again."

Riddler quickly whisked off to his own little room, "no one is to bother me, I must prepare a new clue for our great detective!"

Robin felt hands grabbing at him, and the cared little of his comfort as he was jostled and tossed around like a ragdoll before being slung over the shoulder of Riddlette. Robin let his eyes slowly begin to slink shut, before being rewarded with a harsh slap to the face, the sound echoing through Riddler's hideout as the boy's eyes shot open to give a hot glare to the Riddlette that had done it, the thug barely even casting him a second glance.

Finally after what seemed like ages of walking, Robin was tossed to the ground roughly, landing on his back on hard concrete. The sounds of rattling filling his ears as he opened his eyes to stare up at a brightly lit ceiling, which was broken up by bars. Sitting up, Robin realized that he was actually in a cage, planted on the ground, the cage was shaped like a plain square, with little room to roam. As he watched the Riddlette's take post at each corner of his cage, Robin began to poke around, getting a slight bearing of his surroundings.

There was a toilet in the cage, but there was no privacy or toilet paper, rendering that unusable. Robin looked around, trying to determine how much time had passed, but there was no signs of outside light, as far as Robin knew, there weren't even windows. The room was just… Empty. Robin sighed, lying on his back, the struggle of keeping his eyes open making it seem like hours of staring upwards at the lights on the ceiling. Robin wasn't sure how long it had been before his eyes actually did close, and for a brief moment he felt ready to sleep.

There was a sharp jab at his ribs, and his eyes shot open, the thoughts of precious sleep being ripped away as he sat up to see that a Riddlette had poked his staff through the bars of the cage to wake him. The Riddlette, though only completing his job, had a harsh glare at the boy, and Robin sighed, glaring back for a moment before he lay back again, once again fighting his own mind and body.

After another moment he was jabbed in the ribs once more, then jabbed again in the temple, "wake up!" The nearest Riddlette shouted, followed by another prod as Robin sat up and battered the staff away.

"I'm up! I'm up!" He grumbled, pulling his knees to his chest, he felt a bit of similarity to the situation, and soon found himself realizing that he'd been in this situation in much lighter times, when Bruce would try to wake him on weekends for their morning training, and Robin tried to suppress a laugh as he realized how low the Riddlettes must've felt, faced with the task of waking a teenaged boy. Riddler had made them stoop quite low, or so it seemed. From the look on the farthest Riddlette's face, they were enjoying his suffering.

He wished that he was back in the Batmobile, where it was safe, with Batman in the driver's seat, sleeping where he wouldn't be woken.

Batman…. Robin found himself staring at the floor, trying to think, he couldn't figure out where his mentor had gone, or even if the man had been detained with him… It was a mystery what the Riddler had done to the man, or if he'd somehow managed to miraculously escape, leaving his ward to face the fate of sleep-deprivation alone.

A gurgle coming from Robin's stomach pulled him from his thoughts, and Robin sighed, looking around, he was starving, the Riddlettes hadn't fed him yet, and he knew that it was nearing around seven in the morning, from his biological clock's knowledge.

"When's breakfast?" Robin mumbled, not quite thinking about his words as he resisted the urge to let his head loll to the side for sleep.

"Pipe it down, will ya!?" The guard to the left of Robin called at him with a grunt of annoyance.

"Hey… You guys are, like, what… Mini Riddlers, right? Do you guys like Riddles too?" Robin asked in an attempt to make for more annoyance to the guard, after all, no one said he couldn't have a bit of fun by being the thorn in their side while they held him captive..

"I said shut up-" the guard said with a glower.

"Don't acknowledge him you idiot!" The girl to Robin's right called towards the guard. "It'll only make him talk more!" She said harshly, not wanting to get into trouble for any issues that the left guard started with their captive.

"You're so not whelmed, not whelmed at all…" Robin muttered in annoyance as the two guards, as well as the others surrounding his cage fell into another loop of infinite silent, eventually, Robin found himself prodding at his belt for the emergency button, which he realized was non-existent, as his belt was not his- but instead one of many training belts he owned. With light smoke pellets and dull bird-a-rangs, he wasn't sure he even had anything useful for escape.

His real tools had to be in the locker at the cave, _what a great time for a mix up…_ Robin thought distraught as he found himself tracing out shapes on the concrete floor, knees tucked in as he rocked slightly, there was a light layer of dust on the floor, but not nearly enough to draw, and of all the kidnappings he'd been in, Robin thought this must've been the most boring ever. Normally there'd be something for him to fiddle with, but no, Riddler wasn't so "considerate" and Robin was left fighting sleep with nothing to aid in his distraction.

* * *

 **This time I strayed from the original story, I took out the parts with Bruce and I hope to place those in the next chapter instead. Afterall, I have to edit this with my own little flair! Anyways, TO THE MAILBAG! Or comments, or whatever you want to call them-**

* * *

 **Mailbag**

 **Cutie0612 - "** My little bird. Great chapter." - **_I know right? The poor bab, thank you for the comment!_**

 **Guest -** "I'm so excited to see Robin's reaction when he wakes up! I feel like he'd have an easy time escaping if he's left inside the batmobile, but I bet you have some interesting twists up your sleeves. :) " - **_I hope you were satisfied with his reaction, and indeed I do have some twists! Thank you for your comment!_**

 **Guest of Honor - "** Poor Bruce and poor Dick. I hope they can get out of this mess. Please update soon." - **_Im not gonna tell what I have planned, so you have to stay tuned to find out! And sorry this update wasn't done as quickly, but with school starting I'm kinda screwed. Well, thank you for your comment!  
_**

 **Guest -** "Poor Dick! Just fast asleep without a care in the world(ish) though I suppose not poor Dick in that case. Hehe I really am excited to see how you describe Robin's reaactions to waking up with the Riddler, i bet it will be interesting! Thank you for posting! I love how you have written Alfred by the way, his characterization in your story seems spot on! Has a sense of humor but also the voice of reason. Hope to read more!" _**\- I know I would love to be able to sleep without a care! I hope this intrested you, and thank you, Alfred is quite easy for me to write perfectly, it amazes even myself. Thank you for the comment!**_

 **LuffyLover - "** Wow, I really like this. It's definitely different than other stories of a similar type. I am eagerly awaiting an update!" - _**Thank you, and if you think this is different you should read more of OptimisticEmotion's stories and ideas, they're just great! Thank you for the comment!**_

* * *

 **As always, thank you for Reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**THIS STORY IS BEING MOVED TO MY OTHER ACCOUNT AND REWRITTEN UNDER KITTYSWIFTPAWS**

 **THANK YOU**


End file.
